


网络漫画家的成功之道（7）

by sanyueshibari



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyueshibari/pseuds/sanyueshibari





	网络漫画家的成功之道（7）

‘这样的发展是正确的吗？’姜丹尼尔迷迷糊糊地思考着，‘正常来说是这样的吗？’  
一枪爆掉现役黑帮老大的头并要求心爱的‘女人’回到自己身边，接下来的剧情应该是主人公霸气十足的质问自己的情人为何要做这么危险的事情，然后在对方哭唧唧地表示知错之后再霸气十足地做一些羞羞的事情。  
‘但是我为什么再被小训拽着狂奔？’姜丹尼尔看着对方的背影，一时有些反应不过来。  
而且还不是手牵着手像亡命情侣那样帅气的狂奔，而是被拽得西装外套歪斜着裹在身上，同时还被对方絮絮叨叨地抱怨着的狂奔。  
“接应也没安排，场地看样子也没有事先考察过，你到底怎么当上的黑帮老大？你们是世袭制吗？怎么感觉还没我厉害？”  
“……因为我只是想打探消息啊？”姜丹尼尔茫然道。  
“所以你是完全没有计划就杀了一个大帮派的老大？！”朴志训难以置信地低吼着，“你脑子里是肌肉吗？很危险你知道吗？而且开了枪之后竟然不知道赶紧跑你是哪里的傻瓜啊！”  
虽然是处于肾上腺素飙升之后的迷茫状态，但是姜丹尼尔还是意识到了不对。  
“……不是吧，”他喘着粗气为自己抗争，“你不应该先解释一下自己为什么在那里？”  
朴志训装作没听到，接着大力拉着他在小巷里穿来穿去，身后隐隐传来的急促的脚步声让姜丹尼尔稍微集中了一些精神，然而目光却总是不由自主地落在眼前人飘飘忽忽的裙摆上，那处诱人的裸露的大腿根部的肌肤时隐时现。  
“朴志训。”姜丹尼尔反应过来了这一切的开端是什么，他阴沉着脸说，“你知道你有很多要解释的吧？”  
“哎呀，你快跑啦！”朴志训不看他，理直气壮地催促着，“还不都是你搞的事情。”  
“我在这附近的……咳、宾馆提前订了个房间……”他一边跑一边说，突然觉得手上一轻，发愣的功夫一件西装外套披在了肩上，“白痴啊你，现在是全力奔跑的时候怎么还有功夫做这些啊？！”  
“要是追上来就都杀掉，”姜丹尼尔快跑两步跟他并行，“比起担心那个你还是先担心自己吧。”  
朴志训不说话了，看了他一会儿便专心带路，又拐了两个弯之后一座亮着霓虹灯的建筑物出现在两人面前，姜丹尼尔还没来得及开口问就被推了进去，朴志训从身上摸出把钥匙，垂着头把他带上了四楼的一个房间。  
门一关，姜丹尼尔就把人按在了门板上。  
“这个情侣旅馆的问题我可以解释，”朴志训硬着头皮说，“因为附近别的都客满了所以……”  
“朴志训，”姜丹尼尔捏着他的下巴迫使他抬起头来，“你为什么会在那里？”

“我之前怎么跟你说的？”  
“……不要跟你的事有牵扯，”朴志训弱弱地说，但还是有一点点不服气，“可是你的手下真的很没用啊，我就是想帮你……”  
“你知不知道有多危险？”姜丹尼尔气得不知道该说什么，朴志训跑得脸红扑扑的，假发有些歪了，脸上的淡妆倒是没花，眼角粉粉的，嘴唇也亮晶晶的，可爱漂亮得让他更加生气，“你知不道那个人有多……”  
“你不是把他打死了嘛，”朴志训立马殷勤地踮脚吻在姜丹尼尔脸颊，“你会保护我的。”  
“你知道我会在？”姜丹尼尔皱着眉，看到对方目光游移的样子心下了然，“你是觉得我应该轻易不会露脸才去的吧？”  
“丹尼尔……”  
“你要我怎么跟你说你才会明白？你知道那个人对他看上的女人做过什么吗？你穿成这样，去到人家的地盘上，你……”  
“丹尼尔，我有安排的，”朴志训抚摸他的脸颊，又抓着他的手贴在唇上亲吻，“我不会有事的。”  
“我做过好几次类似的事了，我有经验的，”他温柔地注视着他，“在你不在的时候我成长了。”  
“……做过好几次类似的事情？”姜丹尼尔搂着他的腰让他贴着自己，凑近一些盯着他，“是指穿女装混进这种场合还是指混进这种场合？”  
再一次，他从眼前人躲闪的样子中看到了答案。  
“好几次？朴志训，你知不知道自己是什么样子？”他抓着朴志训的手腕就往房间里走，拉着他站在镜子前面，“你知不知道多少男人想……”看着镜中朴志训红着脸怯生生的样子，他把到了嘴边的脏话又咽了回去。  
一言不发地站了半晌，姜丹尼尔默默地把朴志训抱在怀里，“我真的不知道该拿你怎么办才好。”  
“……其实没有很多人想对我怎样，”朴志训小心翼翼地回抱住他，“是因为你喜欢我才会那样觉得。”  
“你还知道我喜欢你啊？竟然让我看到那种场面……”姜丹尼尔低头在他脖颈蹭了蹭，“你知道我有多生气吗？”  
“知道呀，”朴志训软软地说，“你把那个摸我的人一枪爆了头。”  
“那个死猪，丑成那样，竟然还敢摸你，真是恶心，也不知道谁给的脸……喂，现在可不是偷笑的时候。”  
“但是真的很帅。”  
“什么？”  
朴志训揪着他的衣襟，在他的嘴唇上落下一个浅浅的吻，“丹尼尔因为我而开枪的样子，真的很帅。”  
他突然从姜丹尼尔的怀里挣脱出来，退后两步，羞红了脸却笑得狡黠又灿烂。  
“今天丹尼尔救了我。”  
“……”姜丹尼尔突然猜到了什么，皱起了眉，“不许色诱我……”  
“所以要给丹尼尔奖励。”他装作没听到，开始解自己的校服衬衫上的扣子，动作却有些笨拙，“刚刚我骗了你……”他一边解一边说。  
“我是故意订情人旅馆的房间的。”  
他从领口把塞的胸垫掏出来扔到一边，敞开的衬衫里露出了变得空荡荡的蕾丝内衣和粉红的乳尖。  
“也是故意穿了这身衣服……想着要结束之后把你叫到这里来。”  
“朴志训……”姜丹尼尔沉声喊他的名字，想要训他太胡闹，却因为下一刻朴志训的动作说不出话来。  
他拎起了百褶裙的裙摆，露出了穿着女式三角内裤的下体，已经略微勃起的阴茎被勉勉强强地包裹着，白色的布料被洇湿了一块，上面还缀着小草莓图案，是跟耳垂一样的红色。  
朴志训咬了下嘴唇，捏着裙摆的手指有些颤抖，他眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨眼睛，还是红着脸开了口。  
“想要丹尼尔的枪……射进我这里。”

姜丹尼尔跪在地上，鼻尖顶在小草莓图案上，他不紧不慢地隔着布料舔弄朴志训的性器，一双大手抓着他柔软的臀肉揉捏着，朴志训拎着裙边低头看着，他的裙下之臣不久之前刚威风凛凛地立在富丽堂皇的宴会厅里夺去了权势者的生命，这个事实让他更加膝盖发软。  
那只曾拿着枪的手伸进了自己被体液浸透的棉布内裤里，握着他的阴茎撸动，枪的主人抬头看他，“自己做过清理了？”  
朴志训点了点头，随后感到身后隐秘的穴口探进了一个指节，熟悉却仍古怪的感觉让他忍不住夹紧了双腿。  
“没有自己扩张？”  
他摇了摇头，又推了推姜丹尼尔的肩膀，“怎么可能提前扩张呀……还有事情要做……”  
姜丹尼尔挑了下眉，起身到一旁的柜子上拣了根按摩棒，挤了小半瓶润滑液，搂着朴志训的腰慢慢塞了进去，他把开关开到最大，抱着他坐在床上开始慢条斯理地帮朴志训摘假发。  
按摩棒尺寸不大，却是细长型，深埋在身体里胡乱搅着，搅得穴肉软得一塌糊涂，润滑液不住地往外溢，他向来只尝过姜丹尼尔的傲人尺寸，手指粗细的一根无论如何也无法满足，哭唧唧地扭着腰往姜丹尼尔身上贴，“丹尼尔……我不要按摩棒……”  
姜丹尼尔没理他，把那碍眼的假发摘了之后开始对付他的衬衫，扣子一颗颗解开，下摆从裙腰里抽出来，朴志训浑身都在发烫，每一寸肌肤都渴望被触碰被满足，可是姜丹尼尔却偏偏动作仔细，他让他跨坐在他腿上，衬衫半褪，平坦的胸脯上裹在c罩杯的蕾丝文胸，乳头硬梆梆地挺立着，朴志训歪着头看了他一会儿，眼睛里朦朦胧胧的含着两汪春水，像淫蛇一样晃着屁股，“我想要……”他哭着说，“想要丹尼尔插进来……”  
姜丹尼尔还是不理他，埋头在他的胸口舔他的乳头，隔着薄薄的蕾丝用舌尖拨弄，朴志训抱着他的头想让他更用力一点，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，可是没一会儿姜丹尼尔却抬起了头，他往后一靠，好整以暇地看着他。  
朴志训委屈巴巴的抽噎着，一双小手在自己身上四处乱摸，掐两下乳头，又撸一撸性器，“呜……想要丹尼尔……”无论怎样都觉得不够，一手伸到后面想抚慰那个被搅得乱七八糟的饥渴的穴口，塞进去两根手指却都碰不到要紧的地方，那根该死的按摩棒只会不痛不痒地震着，他抹了把眼泪想要解开姜丹尼尔的裤子拉链，那被撑起的布料下面是止他渴的唯一良药，可是刚一拉开就被捉住了手腕。  
“我……我只想要你……”朴志训哭着望着他。  
姜丹尼尔翻身把他压在身下，他心爱的小兔子被一根按摩棒搅成了只会扭着屁股求肏的小淫兽，小兔子跪趴在床上的样子让他也失去了理智，后背上是内衣搭扣，百褶裙勒在细白的腰上，短短的裙摆往上蹿，露出了湿哒哒插着按摩棒的翘屁股，画着小草莓的小内裤卡在大腿根部，他一把抽出按摩棒，在朴志训的尖叫声中扶着性器狠狠插了进去。  
“好满……丹尼尔好大……”  
“要被插坏了……”  
因为欲望而失去理智的不止朴志训一个，姜丹尼尔莫名感到了愤怒，如果他今天没有去那个聚会，如果他没有开枪，那现在这个淫荡的小穴缠着的会不会就是别的男人的性器？这个想法让他发疯，他用力扇击身下人白嫩的臀瓣，穴肉可怜巴巴的愈发缩紧讨好他。  
“不要打了……好疼啊……”朴志训扭着身子回头想向他求饶，却因为被大力的抽插撞得上半身只能趴在床上，他哭着射了精，浑身都抽搐着，被打红的屁股咬着姜丹尼尔仍硬梆梆的性器。  
姜丹尼尔把他抱了起来，让他面对面坐在自己身上，“你是我一个人的，听到没有？”  
刚刚高潮过的朴志训大脑里除了黏糊糊的快感再没有别的了，他茫然的看着姜丹尼尔，感受着对方的阴茎碾在他敏感点上。  
“只有我能肏你。”姜丹尼尔咬他的嘴唇，又探进口腔里吮他的舌尖，吻得小兔子又勃起了，已经沾上精液的百褶裙被顶了起来。  
“只有丹尼尔能肏我……”朴志训迷迷糊糊地说，搂着姜丹尼尔的脖子开始上下动着腰努力套弄插在小穴里火热性器，嘴里哼哼唧唧地浪叫着，“啊，丹尼尔肏得我好爽。”  
“还有没有别人肏过你？”姜丹尼尔一边问一边用手去掐他的乳头，朴志训哭叫着不住摇头。  
“只有丹尼尔……”他抽噎着，“只被丹尼尔插过……”  
姜丹尼尔心里怒吼着的小兽稍微平静了一点，他紧紧抱着身上的人，揉着他的臀瓣。  
“以后不许让别人看。”他吻他的脖颈，沉浸在快感中的朴志训似乎没有反应过来他在说什么，不过姜丹尼尔这回没太在意，小兔子的后穴太过湿软火热，爽得他头皮发麻，他握着他的腰加快了抽插的速度。  
“啊啊！不要了……呜，太快了……”  
朴志训被肏得几乎无法呼吸，浑身泛着粉红色，嘴角流着津液，被姜丹尼尔细细舔了干净。  
“还早呢怎么就能不要了？”他凑在他耳边，着迷地吻他红艳的耳垂，在他颈侧种草莓，“我连衣服都还没脱呢。”


End file.
